Control
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Edd is studying when a certain someone comes into the home. Having a shared secret with your lover that you both keep away from the rest of the world can be fun and quite enjoyable. Edd and Kevin cannot agree more about that as they share yet another time for just the two of them in the same way that they always do. KevEdd/Kevedd. Yaoi! AKA BoyXBoy. Rated M for a reason! Smut.


Edd is sitting on his bed with a biology book in his hands as he studies and his hat is on the nightstand right now since he's relaxing while studying.

The front door is unlocked then opened but Edd ignores it since the door had to be unlocked by someone with a key in order to get inside.

Footsteps enter the house and walk upstairs after the door is shut.

Edd just leaves it alone as he has already figured out who is here.

The door to his bedroom creaks open and someone moves into the room.

The book is removed from his hands not long after.

Edd turns to look to meet Kevin's eyes with a slight pout.

Kevin only chuckles placing the book on the floor before tackling Edd down to the bed.

Edd falls back and his head hits the pillow while he lets his legs stretch out from their loose cross legged position he was in with Kevin landing between them.

Kevin is kissing him heavily and demanding as he uses one hand to chuck his hat to the floor before putting that hand back down to the bed.

Edd kisses back letting out a whimper of submission. He's glad that Kevin agreed to let their sex be like this when he explained the little thing he rather likes.

It's one of the reasons he takes Eddy's need for control.

Kevin slides one hand from resting on the bed next to Edds body, to under the pillow where he pulls out the handcuffs.

The handcuffs are metal and have a little switch to release them instead of a key; but they made sure that there is padding on the cuffs to avoid it cutting into Edds wrists when he tugs on them.

Edd isn't a sadist after all.

Kevin opens his eyes then flickers them up as he grabs one of Edds hands with his free hand and brings them up. He does this as he pushed his tongue into the others mouth and the other still has his eyes closed since they had closed their eyes when they started kissing. He puts the first wrist into the handcuffs then shifts the handcuffs before grabbing the next hand doing the same as the first.

Edd is now trapped with his hands above his head held by the handcuffs that are around part of the headboard of the bed leaving him helpless and at Kevin's command. He gasps at this but smiles into the kiss to make sure that it is known the gasp was not of fear.

Kevin hates it when Edd is afraid so little gestures like that help calm him down from worrying that Edd is scared. He explores Edds mouth while his hands busy themselves with pushing up the others shirt. He pulls back from the kiss to speak. "Maybe I should have gotten your shirt off first." He clicks the release on the handcuffs then states into Edds eyes demanding. "Strip your shirt then get back into position." He commands.

Edd sits up slightly as he takes off his shirt throwing it to the ground before laying back and raising his hands up.

Kevin locks his wrists back into the cuffs before smirking at his lover. "Good." He says and places his hands on the bed on either side of Edds head. He lowers himself and begins biting at Edds collarbone area.

Edd gasps and moans only to squirm about causing their growing bulges to rub against each other.

Kevin quickly moves his hands down to hold Edds hips pushing them down to the bed. "Not yet." He growls and begins sucking on a weak spot that is right in the middle of the collarbone area.

Edd gasps and moans at this letting Kevin completely dominate him causing shivers of extra pleasure shoot up and down his spine at this very fact.

Kevin begins sucking on a sensitive spot just below Edd's left collarbone.

Edd moans and whimpers in a begging like way.

"Come on. Beg." Kevin growls as he moves back enough to look at his work while still being able to let his breath ghost over the wet spot where the newly formed hickey rests.

Edd shivers at the feeling of the warm breath ghosting over the wet part of his flesh. "Mm. Kevin!" He moans. "Please Kevin!"

"Please what?" Kevin demands moving up to look at Edd's face.

Edd tries to buck his hips to meet with Kevin's bulge but Kevin keeps a strong grip on his hips preventing him from doing so. "Kevin."

"Yes?" Kevin purrs as he keeps his control over Edd by keeping him from moving to get any pleasure with the handcuffs helping with that.

Edd whimpers. "Please do something Kevin."

"I am doing something." Kevin says with a smirk.

"Kevin!" Edd opens his blue eyes to stare into the green ones that he could easily get lost in. "Fuck me!" He begs. "Oh please! Please make me yours!"

"You want to feel me inside you?" Kevin hums as he begins to slightly slowly unzip and unbutton Edd's pants. "Want to feel me fuck you until my cum pours into you filling you up?" He licks part of his top lip going from close to the middle to the corner of his mouth before letting his tongue slip back into his mouth.

"Yes!" Edd calls out. "Mark me as yours all over again! Fill me up! Please Kevin! Please I love you so please fuck me!" He begs.

"You convinced me." Kevin purrs and quickly removes Edd's pants and underwear tossing them back to land somewhere on the floor of the room. He places his one arm across Edd's hips to keep them down then with his other hand he reaches under the pillow once more to grab the two remaining items there.

A small container of lube and a silky blindfold.

Edd keeps the handcuffs, lube and blindfold there for easy access when they make love which Kevin has no problem with.

Kevin stares commandingly into Edd's eyes. "Stay still." He orders and Edd nods in submission. He removes his arm from Edd's hips as the other remains obedient in not moving. He puts the lube on the bed and puts the blindfold over Edd's eyes making sure it is secure without hurting the other.

With that done Kevin moves his hands away only to start undoing his own pants to finally free his erection that had been demanding release from his pants that just seem so impossibly tight.

He moves forward until he is straddling Edd's shoulders pushing the tip of his erection against Edd's lips. "Suck." He demands and Edd opens his mouth taking in the others cock. He strokes his lovers cheek in praise along with letting out a moan in pleasure as the smaller one begins sucking him off. He moves his hand from Edd's cheek as he begins to bob his head as best as he can in his position and picks up the lube. He spreads some onto three fingers before putting the once again closed small bottle of lube back onto the bed and he leans back enough to reach the others entrance. He slips in two fingers right away causing Edd to moan around his cock in which sends pleasurable vibrations up Kevin's shaft making him hiss in pleasure at this. He pushes his fingers in and out at a fast pace even as he begins to scissor the others entrance to stretch him. He knows he won't last long as long as the other keeps sucking and licking with sending vibrations around his cock every time he moans so he is hurrying to prepare the other before he cums. He adds the third finger only doing a little more stretching before pulling his fingers out. He straightens and backs away making his erection slide out of Edd's mouth causing him to shiver slightly as his shaft exits the warm mouth. He moves down and makes sure Edd's legs are properly spread open only to line himself up with Edd's entrance.

Keeping his eyes on Edd's face he pushes himself in getting a rather load moan of sight pain and pleasure.

Being nice he sits still to let Edd get used to him for a moment before he pulls out almost all the way out only to slam back in.

Edd moans loudly at this and Kevin continues the motion of pulling out close to being all the way out before slamming back into that pleasurable tight hole. He tugs at the handcuffs almost as if he had forgotten that they were there as Kevin continues to thrust into him.

Kevin begins moving faster and harder as he gets impatient with the pace until he is now pounding into the others heat.

Both of them know that they aren't going to last long as they can fee the need to cum start to arise.

Kevin raises one hand from resting on the bed on either side of Edd's body to pull on part of the blindfold causing it to untie then tugs it off leaving it sitting partially on the pillow partially on the bed. "Look at me." He commands. "I want to see those lovely eyes of yours."

Edd opens his eyes allowing them to meet with Kevins.

Kevin gasps out at this and pushes in as far as he can go. "Mmmm. Edd." He moans as he fills the others hole with his warm seeds. "You can cum now." He huskily whispers into Edd's ear.

Edd moans a little loudly at this and bucks up against Kevin. "Ah! Yes! KEVIN!" He screams out as he cums all over their stomachs and chests.

Both of them will always enjoy Edd's fetish to be dominated especially when having sex.

Kevin manages to catch himself before he falls onto Edd and both of them are panting heavily. He kisses Edd's eyes closed. "Get some rest."

Edd starts to drift off to sleep while Kevin unlocks the handcuffs as he pulls out.

Kevin gathers the three items that had come from under the pillow and places them on the nightstand.

The items can be put back later.

Kevin settles next to Edd and shifts until he can pull the covers over them which is exactly what he does.

"I love you." Edd whispers as he snuggles into Kevin's embrace just before slipping into sleep.

Kevin kisses Edd's forehead. "I love you too." He whispers back and he closes his eyes to join Edd in the land of dreams.

AN:

I was asked to do more fetish stories after the first one I did so here is one of the other fetish stories.

It's something for a start and it's a rather simple fetish but it's a fetish smut. I will continue looking for fetishes I will be comfortable writing about but until I find another one this will be it for now.

Go ahead and check out It's our little secret. Another fetish Kevedd smut story I did that is actually the first fetish Kevedd smut story I have done, if you want more Kevedd fetish smut.

Despite only knowing so much it seems that I'm not doing too bad in this fandom.

I hope you enjoyed this story though.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

KitKat.


End file.
